I Need to see you Cry
by AnjoRemix
Summary: Kyoko is a transgender girl who is now known as Kyo. Sho doesn't know about 'his' special condition and continues to treat 'him' like his best friend who he never notices that 'she' loves him. Finally Kyo snaps after catching Sho with his Manager and he runs away. He decides to end his life but ends up meeting his worse nightmare after realizing the car he decided to hit was Ren's.


_**Diaryanjo: okay soo i've been reading Skip Beat lately and wanted to write this!**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: it's soooo tempting!**_

_**Diaryanjo: we've spiced up the storyline a little bit but the characters and original story plot does NOT belong to us!**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: right on!**_

_**I Need to see you Cry**_

_Kyo was your average teenage boy at the age of 16 with fiery red hair and orange like eyes. He is the childhood friend to Shotaro who was currently becoming a hot shot in the entertainment world and ranking 1st in the music charts every month and every debut he made. Kyo, being his childhood friend stayed by his side throughout his first year of debuting into the entertainment world. The red head was Shotaro's lead guitar. He never left his side whenever they went outside and always trying to protect his dear childhood friend from crazy fans and the hyped paparazzi that wants a piece of his private life exposed. But no matter what, Kyo wouldn't let harm befall his beloved childhood friend that held a special place in his heart; until that day came where Kyo's heart was shattered into a billion pieces._

_It was just a normal day like any others besides the unusual atmosphere that hung around the lounge where Shotaro and Kyo usually hung out at. Kyo finished his errand earlier then he expected and wanted to go check up on Shotaro incase he did something ridiculous again like tearing up his lyrics out of frustration. Opening the door and about to call out for Sho's name, a sudden loud noise startled the red head. Slowly he crept closer to the main room of the lounge where Sho was suppose to be writing lyrics and composing his new songs, but instead of finding a working Sho, he found a blond head clearly making out with someone who clearly looks like his manager. _

_In Kyo's hand was a bag of store bought pudding and other goods that Sho loved, but that didn't matter anymore as he dropped the bag and as quickly as his body could allow him to, he left the room. Sho was startled by the loud dropping noise that he stopped what he was doing._

_"Sho? What's wrong?" a feminine voice asked. _

_Quickly Sho got up and went to go check on what caused the noise to only find a plastic bag full of treats that he liked. Only one person came across his mind who would know what his likes and dislikes are. Without another word to the confused women behind him, he scampered out of the lounge to go in search of his best friend who was almost like a little brother to him._

_Kyo ran out of the company and high tailed into the streets. Rain started to drizzle before it started to pour. Finally he slowed to a stop in a empty park. Tears that welled up during his run finally was allowed to flow freely as they please. A heart wrenching scream tore out of his throat as he screamed to the heavens why he was to be punished like that. Just because he was a confused gender? Was it because of his deformity that he was not allowed to love freely? Just because of the final gift his or exactly her mother left her? Another scream tore out of her throat as she recalled why she became what society deemed a inhuman being. _

_**Flashback...**_

_**She was only 3 years old and barely was able to start talking and such. Her mother did not like her for the fact that her first child was born a girl. Her husband's sister gave birth to such a beautiful baby boy that she was hoping her first child would be a beautiful boy. But no, God decided to give her a baby girl as her first child. She was not happy with the result. Since she felt a sense of rivalry with her husband's sister, she did not want to lose to her at all in anything.**_

_**Since now her little girl was 3, she decided to take fate into her own hand and change the baby to her fitting. She decided it was time to put her plan into action and let the fruit bloom to how she truly wanted things to go.**_

_**She made the excuse of going on a trip with her child out to explore the world since her husband mysteriously died and apparently said she couldn't handle her husband's death. Leaving with her own child, they disappeared for days which turned into months. During those few months, the mysterious death of her husband was finally found that it was intentional murder by her own hands. Therefore the search for the missing two commenced. **_

_**Finally after searching for 5 years they finally found the mother and her child, or what looked like her child. They were found in a famous hospital known for making miracles happen for a patient. The government was finding it suspicious as to how incurable diseases were being cured and all other wonders that other hospital were never able to manage to. Military personals personally raided the hospital and overturned every dirty secret the hospital held behind their miracles. Among the secrecy they found a young boy who looked exactly like the same description like a previous missing case of a young 3 year old girl with her mother. **_

_**As they brought the boy into another hospital to inspect, they found that on the upper half was like a male's and the lower half where the private part distinguish the gender, was a woman's part with the male's part that looked partially grown . They tested on the child to determine the gender and took blood samples from the child. After getting the results from the blood sample they took, they determined that the gender of the child will be a boy as a final decision. They did examine the inside to check if she still contained her uterus and all and was impressed by the work the hospital's expert did on him but still disgusted them to their core at the nature of their experiment on the child. **_

_**After calling the Fuwa family to tell them the news of the child, the lady of the house was devastated by the result of the police's findings. The Head of the Fuwa personally went to greet the young scarred child after the medics and police gave the okay for the child to be around others. It was already 4 months after their discovery at the corrupted hospital and the boy made remarkable recovery from all he went through physically but mentally he was a little unstable but not as bad as when they found him. **_

_**The Head of the Fuwa brought the little boy back home with him to Kyoto. That was the first time in a very long time that Shotaro and the boy met again. At first he was quiet when he saw the dead looking eyes of the boy when Sho's father brought home the strange boy. He wouldn't talk at all to Sho after Sho's father introduced him. Shotaro was shocked at his appearance but there was a nagging warm feeling that made him want to know more about the other boy. **_

_**"Sho-chan, this is Kyo, he'll be staying with us from now on because of family issues alright? I want you to be nice and play with him since he's been through some hard times. Alright Sho?" was what Sho's father said to him.**_

_**Sho's personality back then wasn't the greatest and was like any stereotyped rich child's demeanor. But he couldn't stand it how apparently 'Kyo' would never respond to any of his demands or any of his provokes he threw the boy's way. By then Sho couldn't stand Kyo's presence anymore and said to him forbidden words...**_

_**"I don't need you anymore!"**_

_**That was all it took for Kyo to up and leave the household and run away. One of the maids noticed Kyo's missing presence at dinner later that day and then chaos erupted in the house as they searched for the scarred boy. Not really caring much about Kyo's disappearance, he up and left for his room. His mother approached him about Kyo's disappearance but the only reply Sho gave his mother was something like this...**_

_**"Last I saw him was this afternoon and told him I don't need him anymo..." Sho's mother for the first time slapped him and tears welled up in her eyes.**_

_**At that point she knew Sho was still very young but he was a smart boy so she told him Kyo's circumstances. It still confused him a little bit but he understood the situation but didn't know why Kyo did what he did.**_

_**"Sho-chan, how would you feel if I told you I don't want you anymore?" Sho's mother asked him.**_

_**"I would feel sad." Then it clicked in his head what Kyo felt when he said that to him.**_

_**Sho was angry with himself that he took off from the house in search of the missing boy in the darkness of the night. Hours past by and still no sign of the missing boy until Sho finally stumbled upon a cliff where he saw Kyo. It started raining by the time he found him. Lightening cracked into the air while thunder roared in the distance. Sho was trying to catch his breath from all the running he just did to find the boy. **_

_**"Kyo..." he tried approaching the boy but he stopped when he heard him singing...**_

_I can't breathe now that you're no longer here  
I can't even stay because you aren't with me  
I am slowly dying but you're not here  
anymore, anymore, anymore_

_**Kyo took a deep and shaky breath as the coldness of the rain continue to seep into his body. Shotaro just stared at him in dazed by his amazing voice control even with the raining cold against his body; it wasn't enough to stop his strong desire to sing out his feelings. This was the first time Sho actually got to hear the boy sing. **_

_**At one point Sho told Kyo his dreams about becoming a singer and making it big in the entertainment world with his songs and even sang a little bit for him. All Kyo did was smile and nod his head at him. Kyo at that point was slowly warming up to the Fuwa family and was able to start talking and smiling, even if it was just a little bit but it was progress. Sho was so immersed with his own singing that the flow of the conversation led him to ask Kyo to sing. That frighten the boy so much that he started to go into shock. After that whole incident, Sho never breeched that topic again. He still sang for Kyo here and there to cheer up the boy when they were alone but other than that nothing else.**_

_I can't smile because you're no longer here  
because you're not here  
I hate seeing myself break down  
I have nowhere to depend on now_

_**His body shook so much and the silent tears on his sorrowful face finally turned into quiet sobs. The thunder roaring in the distance rang loudly once more as the lightning flashed again. Sho took a breath and let out his voice which startled the other boy.**_

_Why am I withering away like a fool every day?  
Like a darkened flower, without you  
I just keep saying it's painful, sad, alone  
I fall asleep again crying_

_**As every word came out of his mouth, he approached the terrified boy. Sho stretched out his hand first to Kyo which caused him to flinch from the action, like although expecting to be hit. After a few seconds, Kyo reached out his small hands and gripped Sho's like it was his only hope left. Words weren't able to describe their feelings at that moment but a warm spark burst in their hearts as they stared at each other that night. **_

_Because you are not around any longer  
Please come back to me_

_**That's all Sho said with a relief face and soft tone before dragging both their drenched self back to their home. That was all that was needed to say to make Kyo feel warm inside and to make his heart race at the look of Sho's flushed face. That day was the start of Kyo's secret feelings for Shotaro and for them to be together through their school days till the current present...little did Sho know about Kyo's true gender which was still kept hidden from him.**_

_**Back to the present...**_

_The rain poured down heavily on his soaked form as he continued to run to who knows where after catching his breath at the abandoned park. Those fragment memories of his past still haunts him in the present and usually it does not bother him as much but now the memories are hitting him full force, reminding him of how he got to where he is with Sho. Every piece contained a moment with Shotaro and barely anyone else. All the mischievous deeds they did to the day they left the Fuwa household to the showbiz world. Then from there on, memories of their achievements and failures but they still climbed the ladder no matter how difficult it was. The most recent memorable and decent memory he had with Sho before today was when he asked him a question that has been nagging at him._

_**"Sho?" Kyo asked the blond.**_

_**Since entering the showbiz world, Sho dyed his hair to blond instead of leaving it brown so he'll look more like a celebrity from what he claims.**_

_**"What is it this time Kyo?" Sho just came out of the shower so he was still drying his damp hair with a towel. He sat down at the couch and turned on the TV to watch the news to see if anything caught his interest. A popular TV show came on and apparently they were starring Tsugura Ren from L.M.E. who are rivals with their company. **_

_**"Why do you work so hard? The life of celebrities isn't all roses and smiles. We went through a lot of hardship, gotten into real major messes because YOU picked fights with other celebrities more times than I can count on 2 hands, also you were almost murdered 20 times and oh yeah include the one from last week, that'll be 21 times now; not to mention a HUGE amount of anti-fan letters you burned after reading them; and don't forget those attempted kidnapping from really freaky fans and anti-fans which every single time I intervene on time; and do I have to say anymore or are there arrows sticking to you?" Kyo asked.**_

_**Sho was laying on the floor by then which brought Kyo to laughing at his pathetic form that he only shows to him. Kyo found out it was easy to make his composure crumble very easily when they're alone, and that's what he always aims for. He's a reminder for Sho to remember that it's okay to not put up a front and keep lying to himself. **_

_**He let out a small grin which turned into a gentle smile even with the towel hiding his face, Kyo can tell what's going through his head. Nothing gets past Kyo's eyes whenever it comes to Sho. **_

_**"You know already Kyo. This is nothing in comparison to what you had to go through. This is nothing, nothing at all. Those painful times, the tears, the frustration, all the hard time we went through together is nothing like what you had to go through all alone; but with the two of us together, I feel like we can surpass any hardship thrown our way Kyo. You don't have to suffer anymore by yourself with me by your side and I know you'll do the same for me; won't you Kyo?" By this point Sho was fully looking at Kyo and during his response he walked all the way to Kyo and stood in front of the red head. A small, sad smile was on his face as he stared at Kyo's lovely eyes that mesmerizes him every time he looks within the emotions swimming and swirling in his eyes. **_

_**Their face closed into each other closely as both their breath evened out to match a slower pace; the sound of their heartbeat increased as the time ticked by as their face inched closer and closer...**_

_**"SHO! I'm here!" shouted a very annoying and obnoxious voice. **_

_**"Mimori! When did you get here?"**_

_That was when Sho walked away from him, again. It tore at his heart to bear the pain of his ignorance to his feelings. Yes he knew Sho well but what does Sho know about him? They've been together for 8 years yet Sho does not see what lies deep in his heart._

_It didn't matter anymore as he continued to walk through the rain while people without umbrellas ran past him to find shelter from the harsh rain. The rain cooled his head a little bit but it couldn't put out the fire burning in his heart from the pain of being left alone. That's all that crossed Kyo's mind, was that he's alone now and Sho doesn't need him anymore. He let his feet take him to a nearby busy crossing road. The crowd waiting for the light to turn green all held some sort of umbrella makeshift to prevent themselves from getting soaked. That didn't matter to Kyo at all after what he's been through. He just allowed the drizzling rain to keep pouring down on him. _

_Slowly he stepped up to the edge of the sidewalk as the light was flickering red to indicate that it's about to change colors. During that amount of time, usually cars like to speed up so they don't have to wait for the pedestrians to walk across the roads. That was what he was waiting for. A bump to his shoulder was all he needed to start leaning forward while a fast approaching Taxi was heading his direction. _

_All that was heard was the sound of screeching tires, shouts of terror and the sound of a body getting flung in the air._


End file.
